


Seaside Rendezvous

by immistermercury



Series: A Night at the Opera [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Fluff, M/M, Seaside, fits in with timelines, freddie takes jim to brighton, it could be, it's not canon but like, kisses on the beach, literally the whole thing is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immistermercury/pseuds/immistermercury
Summary: “Exactly, darling!” Freddie said, voice betraying his melodramatic exasperation. “It’s a beautiful, hot summer evening, and I want to dance in the rain.”





	Seaside Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supersonicmen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersonicmen/gifts).



> This is set in Brighton - for those of you who don't know, Brighton is the gay capital of the UK, hence why they're both so comfortable in public :) Gifted to Lindsey because can I really write Jimercury fluff without dedicating it to my fav??

“Maybe I’m a little tipsy.” Freddie conceded, leaning back in the booth of the little bar. He had the purest, most elated grin on his face that Jim had ever seen.

 

“You’re drunk, Freddie.” Jim replied with a laugh, leaning over and grabbing one of his hands, brushing his lips over the knuckles. “You’ve had one too many margaritas.”

 

Freddie laughed, loud and unashamed. “You’re not sober, Hutton.” He replied, narrowing his eyes in playful scrutiny. “What number pint is that, hm? Number six? Number seven?”

 

A flush ran over Jim’s cheeks and he scowled at Freddie before bursting out laughing. The evening was hot, the drinks were fine, the company was good, and it made him feel warm inside. “You’re drinking spirits, Mercury. You can’t talk.”

 

“I never pretended to be innocent.” Freddie replied, batting his eyelashes playfully. “Maybe you should try something a little stronger some time.” He leant over the table, pressing a brief kiss to Jim’s lips.

 

“Then you’ll have to stop being a princess and be the one to go and buy the next round.” He murmured before kissing Freddie again. “This table’s in the way, gorgeous. Why don’t you come and sit over here with me?”

 

Freddie got up from his seat, leaving Jim while he went to buy them more drinks. As he leant against the bar, he let himself think about where he was, what he was doing. Brighton had been a good suggestion. Somewhere where they could both be themselves, where there was nobody waiting around a corner to get you like there was in London. A seaside holiday in the midst of a tour of England, none of the grandeur that Freddie was so constantly surrounded by, just good company and a few fun evenings. He adored Brighton as one of those places where he could be himself unequivocally.

 

He moved back over to Jim, sitting next to him and sliding a drink over playfully. “Try some of my poison, darling.” He implored, cheeks stained pink from warmth and excitement.

 

Jim humoured him, taking a sip and arching an eyebrow. “Not as bad as you’d made me think.” He said, cupping his boyfriend’s cheek. “What are you looking at, love?” He asked as he saw Freddie staring out of the small window, craning his neck to see if he could spot it.

 

A devilish smile flooded Freddie’s face all at once. “I want to dance out there.” He announced, standing up in that moment and holding his hand out expectantly. Jim looked him over once before meeting his gaze.

 

“It’s raining outside.” Jim replied, trying to be the more rational and more sober of the two.

 

“Exactly, darling!” Freddie said, voice betraying his melodramatic exasperation. “It’s a beautiful, hot summer evening, and I want to dance in the rain.” He jabbed his hand closer to Jim’s, beginning to pout.

 

Jim rolled his eyes but stood up, taking Freddie’s hand. “You’re looking after me when I catch a chill.” He said. He tried so hard to be serious, but immediately burst into giggles when Freddie did the same. “I’m serious, Freddie!” He laughed.

 

Freddie wrapped his arms around Jim’s neck, giving him a slow kiss. “You know I’ll always look after you, my dear.” He replied, his voice just a little too sultry to be completely innocent.

 

Freddie moved them both outside, onto the boardwalk in front of the bar, letting himself sway with the music. The rain was warm and light, bouncing off his nose as he leaned in to kiss Jim again, never more than a few centimetres away from him. The music changed into something jazzy, something cabaret, the notes rolling off the waves and coming back to him in a cacophony of noise.

 

His feet started to move of their own accord and he took Jim through a clumsy waltz, occasionally punctuated with one or the other stumbling on account of their terrible skills and the sheer quantity of alcohol they had drank. Freddie was getting utterly drenched, his hair swept hastily from his face and slicked back with rainwater, his white t-shirt plastered to his front. Jim was similarly messy, every inch of fabric stuck to his skin.

 

Somehow, when he was with Freddie, he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

 

Suddenly, Freddie was off and down the boardwalk, running towards the sea. The music of his laughter carried through the night as Jim chased him, grabbing him just as the waves threatened to lap at his ankles. Jim wrapped two strong arms around Freddie from behind and pressed a lazy kiss to the back of his neck.

 

“Where do you think you’re going, Mr. Mercury?” He asked, breath ghosting over Freddie’s skin. Freddie was in heaven, so safe and so happy in that moment.

 

“Anywhere you’ll follow.” Freddie replied, tilting his head to try and capture a kiss from his lips.

 

Jim pulled back, teasing Freddie, who pouted in response. “Jim, darling-” He turned back towards his lover, one hand cupping his face and the other his neck. “Will you humour me for a second?” He asked, running his fingers through Jim’s wet hair.

 

“Have been doing for the last three years, but go ahead.” Jim smirked as he pressed a lazy kiss to Freddie’s lips, his arms going around the waist of the other.

 

Freddie rolled his eyes, unable to stifle his smile, and tugged on Jim’s hair with a playful warning. “Will you be my Valentine?” He asked softly, his voice almost drowned out by the swell of the sea and the faint, tinny jazz music.

 

“Freddie, I’m your husband.” Jim replied with a grin. “And Valentine’s day isn’t for another five months.” He murmured, leaning closer for another kiss.

 

He frowned when Freddie leaned back deliberately, catching the pout on his lover’s lips. “You didn’t answer my question.” Freddie whispered, moving his hand back down to Jim’s jawbone, bringing the slight salt of the seaside rainwater with him.

 

“I thought the answer was too obvious.” Jim smiled, pulling Freddie closer. “Of course I’ll be your Valentine, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little bit of fun (and a brief respite from the chaos that is Outrageous!). I haven't written much canon-compliant fiction recently, so consider this a little present! As always, please leave me a comment - I'd love to hear what you enjoyed, and if you have any requests. Kudos are always much appreciated too :D


End file.
